Forum:Operation Page Overhaul
Operation: Page Overhaul '''is a project created by Drayco90 with the help of Me (Lasmoore), Arrow 7000, and HaydenStudios. Additional helo with the project kick-start has come from LeoLab and MrPacheco101. ﾚ∆ㄅ㎡◊◊Я∑ (talk) 04:46, April 29, 2012 (UTC) With this project, we plan to totally revamp a lot of pages, and we mean A LOT. We hope to cover and revamp EVERY page on the site by the end of this project's lifespan. Some of the stuff we would like to cover is: The Format for a Battle To many times have we seen battles with older infoboxes, but there is a latest box. The one shown on this page. In order to further maintain continuity between the pages, the following infobox should be transfered to every page. While there is an explanation for each field of information, there is one discrepancy- when creating a fictional character, the "Origin" box should be their first apperance. So, for instance, the John-117 page's Origin should read Halo: Combat Evolved. For a real warrior, it should simply be the location they are from in the real world, so George Washington's page should read Origin: The United States of America. Each warrior page should be broken down as such: First, the infobox, with all fields of information filled out, and a suitable picture found. If you feel that a picture that was suitable for infobox was replaced with a lesser picture by another user, take it to the talk page- do NOT start an edit-war over something so simple. Next, a description of the warrior's history should be placed WITHOUT a header. This will help the page look better. Historys should tell all the reader needs to know about the warrior, but should not be too in-depth, and should be around as long as infobox, give or take a few paragraphs. Most of these warriors have other wikis of their own, which are for more in-depth information. After the warrior information and history, the battle section start. Battles should be formatted as such: The Battle with Warrior 2 Copy battle here. Conclude battle with a link to the original blog, so that viewers can see who wrote it, and what the votes looked like. Following that is: Expert's Opinion In this section, summarize the opinions of the voters which lead to this outcome. It doesn't need to be longer than a paragraph or so. The Problem of Re-Matches Lately the wiki has been going through numerous rematches, and those can be troublesome. We don't want users' hard work to dissapear because people disagree with something and rematch. To handle this, the new format will ensure that '''only the rematch will be in the Warrior's Infobox, but both will be posted as a battle. When this is done, the format will be The Rematch with Warrior 2 battle text Expert's Opinion Same as before Rematch Information A paragraph that describes the reason why a rematch was needed. Talk about the voting policy, the load-outs or whatever else made it an invalid match. Who is behind this As of Launch Date (April 28th, 2012) *Drayco90 (Creator of the Project) *Lasmoore *Arrow 7000 *HaydenStudios *Sith Venator *So-Pro Warrior Why this is needed and important for the Wiki TBA Infoboxes TBA Alternate Universe characters Sometimes, there's just too many versions of one character. Optimus Prime (G1) is NOT Optimus Prime (Movieverse), and this needs to be accounted for. To do this, simply create another page entitled Optimus Prime, which will link to both the G1 and Movie counterparts. Pages Updated Thus Far This intiative has not yet begun- thus, no pages have been fixed with this new format. As this happens, this area will be updated. Group Warrior Seperation TBA Universe Seperation TBA The Gist We need YOUR feedback on this project, please post below if you are In the Middle, Aginst this, or are you For This?